


Two Cups

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Season 6B, may induce War Games feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It wasn’t till he was standing in the control room with two cups of tea that the Doctor realised how silly he’d gone and been.</i> The Doctor sometimes forgets Jamie isn't in the TARDIS any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cups

It wasn’t till he was standing in the control room with two cups of tea that the Doctor realised how silly he’d gone and been. Somehow amidst all the distractions – running over the equations for the Alpha Phase Generator in his head and humming the score of _The Pirates of Penzance_ and wondering why the food synthesiser had begun making funny noises again – he had forgotten how to count.

And so there he was, the doors still swinging shut behind him. In his left hand, milk and five sugars; in his right, milk with a spoonful of honey. Somehow he’d made two cups, carried them all the way from the kitchen, and fumbled open the doors, all the while quite forgetting he was alone in the TARDIS.

“Oh,” he said to himself. “Oh, dear.” Absently, he took a sip of tea. He supposed he’d just have to drink both cups.


End file.
